The MBRS SCORE program at Texas A&M University-Kingsville consists of the following primary objectives: (1) establish and provide support for an appropriate biomedical research environment at TAMUK; (2) provide a suitable infrastructure that permits participant investigators to examine key aspects of biomedical research; and (3) provide substantial and significant data and information regarding questions of biomedical relevance and importance. The four currently funded projects encompass apoptosis, neurogenetics, venom disintegrin action, and optic nerve regeneration. The first project examines the role of BCL-2 binding proteins in apoptosis. The second project examines the transcriptional control and genetic interactions of a Drosophila ERG potassium channel. The third project examines the mechanism of action of viperid venom disintegrins. The fourth project examines the biochemistry of optic nerve regeneration in teleost fish. One new supplemental project addresses the transcriptional control and regulation of Herpes Simplex-1 LAT transcript and its role in viral latency. Together these five projects will support research in two different departments and provide ideal opportunities for the participant faculty to expand and enhance their individual research programs. The research goals of the individual investigators will also provide excellent opportunities for the training of undergraduate and graduate students in key aspects of biomedical research as well as suitable preparation for future careers in biomedical research.